Back to the Present
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: The art for the cover picture is mine.1979 Was the year she had to take the girl, in order for her to attend when the young Potter boy attended, so he made that happen. Minerva McGonagall knew the truth, of how miss 'Granger' had come to be with the squib family, and that was the reasons she trusted the young witch with the time turner.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the Present**

 **1979**

Was the year she had to take the girl, in order for her to attend when the young Potter boy attended, so he made that happen. Minerva McGonagall knew the truth, of how miss 'Granger' had come to be with the squib family, and that was the reasons she trusted the young witch with the time turner. It was all that fool of a Headmasters plan, after the devinition luney told him about an American infant, who was to take part in the assistance of Potter. So the old man had used a time turner himself stolen at the Ministry, and went to where he knew to find the young infant, using the obviation spell to make her parents forget about there daughter while they were walking through there neighborhood park. Leaving them with only there son, who would grow up feeling a piece of him was missing, that only a twin could feel no matter how much love he held for every one he knew.

Albus never took into account, that the young witch would feel an emptiness, that she had, not getting the chance to grow with her own twin. The older witch made a decision, that after the final battle that her pride student would get a chance, to be with her true family. So very much in a muggle fashion, the witch kept track of the Allen family, starting from the year that the little girl was really born, and saved them in the scrap book. She would magic the time turner doubling as a portkey, that would take her to Central City, Missouri, where she would have the chance to fill the emptiness.

The Headmaster had known, that if one twin had been of magic, than pulled back into time. The normal time of the childs birth, the twin would not even be recognized, as ever having a sibling in the wound but the emptiness would always be in there hearts. Minerva eventually shared her knowings with the potion master, and they both worked long into the night, find a spell that would automatically bring her to the age as her twin, nine going on ten, years old.

Severus would take the young girl to her parents house, and replace the memories of there daughter, and son so they sibling could grow together.

And the plan worked...Severus had created a room, which looked lived in for years before leaving the young girl with her true family.

1998

The day after the potion, and magic used to reunite the family, the little girl woke up to her brother tapping her nose. She stared at him confused, not remembering her surroundings, but than realization crossed her face, "MOM! Barry is bothering me."

Her brother ran out of her room, before he could get into trouble by either parent, most likely there fathers since she was his little girl. "I was just waking up for school!"

Nora sighed as she entered her daughters room, and started pulling out clothes, for her daughters day, "Today is picture day, please try not to beat get dirty, until after the pictures. I would also like a picture of my twins smiling together, unlike last year."

"Mommy, can Iris spend the night tonight, you promised me if I was good she could," Hermione asked allowing her mom to brush her hair, after putting her dress on, "I hate my curls."

"Well I happen to adore your little curls," Henry explained, his hands resting on his sons soldiers, as he watched his wife, and daughter. "You have your grandmas hair."

"Do I have to wear this suite?" Barry wined, as he tried to loosen his tie.

"You look like an old man, Barry," Teased his twin, earning a light swat from there mother, before hurrying to where her dad was. She jumped on his back, as hurried down to the kitchen, leaving mother, and son upstairs.

Nora knelt in front of her son, and smoothed his hair to the side, as she pointed to his bag at the bottom of the stairs, "You can change as soon as your pictures on taken." She took his hand, and lead him into the direction of father, and daughter, "Let's get some pancakes made, before it's too late. 

"With blueberries?" Asked and excited nine year old boy.

"Make sure to tuck a napkin in your shirt, and we have an agreement," His mother answered, before going to prepare breakfast for her family.

 **2000**

Hermione had woken up at the same time as her brother, when they felt the strong surge of energy, than the sound of there moms screams. She hurried down to the living room, where she could had swearn, there were two forces circling around her mom before being swept out of there home to the street, by a force unknown.

Than twenty minues later she watched, as he father had been shoved into the back of a police car, and her brother trying to get to him only to be stopped by Joe. He had brought them to his home, that same night that they lost there mother, and watched there father be sent away. Iris was waiting at the foot of the stairs, and Hermione, quickly clung to her best friend, as she still held onto her brothers hand. They had slept on the couch for a month, after that night not wanting to be a part, not even playing separately during recess as the years went on. They had become each others life span, as any true twins should be,

 **2008**

"You don't have to move, Herms," Joe sat at the table beside the young woman, as he watched her circle apartments.

She only allowed her second father, to call her by the nickname, since he invited her twin, and her to move in with them eight years earlier. "We're already eighteen Papa Joe, and-"

"and like I told Barry, you just focus on your classes, then I won't have to worry about your safety because you would be here after classes," He pulled the paper from the young woman, and gave her a no arguing tone, "So what are you doing today?"

"I was going to visit father," Hermione answered softly, ignoring the sigh from the older man, "Than go to the magic community, and visit my tutor."

"Severus, right?" Joe asked, remembering the dark brooding man, who had visited them when Hermione turned eleven. He insisted that she took lessons from him, rather than sending her away for school, much to Barry's relief."

"Yes, he wants to have tea," The young woman answered, knowing she could trust Joe, not to tell anyone outside her make shift family. "I'll get some bread, and milk, on the way home. See you Papa Joe," she grabbed her purse, and hurried out of the house.

Joe just sighed, as he finished his own breakfast, "Have a good day."

 **A/N: I have more planned to write, but I want to see what you think, before I continue. Sorry for misspelling, and grammar. Please review positive reviews, or PM negative reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So how is your father?"

Hermione stared down into her tea, as her tutor sat across from her, holding a small tray of sandwiches, "He doesn't like that I visit him, so we argued about the first thirty minutes, than talked about my future. He asked about Barry, and I told him he wants to study forensics, just like I want to do to help keep innocent people out of jail. Than we argued again, about me knowing he wasn't guilty, and than our visiting time was up." She took a bite of the offered sandwich, as she looked at the older wizard, "He picks fights with me, so I would be less likely to visit him, because he thinks I should be ashamed he's locked up."

"I would do the same thing, if I was the one behind bars," Severus stared at the young woman, not believing he had this chance, to watch her grow into the same brilliant woman as before.

At first he had been mad, that he was the one to take the girl back to her time, and refocus the cities memory of her. That was a spell that he, and Minerva, had managed to succeed that spread as far as the city line, so everyone would have some memory of the little girl. He had made two bottles, and had the second locked up, in case something were to ever happen again.. Which with the old Headmaster dead, that would be least likely to happen, but Minerva, had the second bottle locked away just in case.

"I am going to return to Scotland, and visit an old friend of mine, so we won't be having tea for the next couple of months," He stood up to walk over to his chest, and pulled out a long necklace with a coin hanging, before turning to look at his pupil, "This is the twin to mine," he reached behind his shirt, and pulled his own chain off, before handing it to the young woman, "You will give one to your brother, and wear the other one, that way you will always find a way back to each other. You two are bound for great things, and will need eachother through the time to come, in any situation that arrives."

"You say two months, but it feels like you're leaving for longer, and knowing you, you won't be telling me what's going on." She placed both necklaces around her neck, and took a hold of his mentors hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I wish you well Severus, and truly hope to see you again, whenever that might be," she kissed his cheek, before leaving the small apartment, which he has been living in since bringing her.

"I will remember you always, Miss Allen." The brooding wizard whispered, before waving his hand, and making everything go into his chest, before apperating out of the apartment.

 **2014**

She couldn't stand seeing her brother like that, he had died numerous times, just to miraculously return to life. She had signed a release, for Star lab, to bring him into there facility since the doctors didn't seem to be getting anywhere. She looked up when a cup appeared in front of her, and than Cisco Ramon, holding it for her with his genuine smile, "What time is it?"

"About thee in the morning," He answered, looking at her twin, "I will call if-"

"I can't be away from him," The witch snapped, than softened when she saw the other man flinch, she forced a smile, "I mean since we lost our parents, we have always been together, even went into the same career."

"What career might that be?" The young man asked, rolling up a chair to sit next to the young woman, "Forensics Science, so we could help keep innocent people out of jail, and make sure the right ones are locked up behind bars."

"My brothers, and I, are all very different," He explained quietly.

She studied the scientist, as she took a drink from her glass, surprised it wasn't coffee like she expected but tea instead, "Tea, how did-"

"Wh-where am I?" Came a soft voice, from the bed. "Herms?"

She jumped to feet, and knelt down beside her brother, running her fingers through his head, "I'm here Barry, just relax alright."

He ignored her as he shot out of bed, knocking the medical tray down, as he tried to get his focus. He looked at his sister, who was being shielded by an unfamiliar man, "Where am I, Herms?"

"You need to pee" Dr. Directed, entering into the room, with a plastic cup.

"In here?" Barry asked, staring at the other woman, and than back to the man by his twin. "Who are you?"

"I am Cisco Ramon, and the is Caitlin Snow, then over there is Dr. Wells. We kept you alive," Cisco answered, watching as Hermione, went and wrapped her arms around her brother, "Your sister has been here every day."

"Not just me Barry, Iris, and Joe, have visited in the last nine months," She smiled as she felt her brother wrap his arms around her, as she continued to explain, "Dr. Wells, he brought you to Star Labs, and they have been working non stop at treating you. I thought I lost you a few times, but they brought you back to me, where you will always belong."

"I'm in Star Labs, and thee 'Dr. Wells' smartest man alive, has been treating me?" The now excited twin asked, turning his attention to said man in a wheelchair, causing him to frown, "What-"

"The excelerator explosion," The Wells answered, making his way to the two, as he studied the twin, "The electron volts became unmeasurable, the Ring under us "popped." Energy from the detonation was thrown into the sky, it seeded a storm cloud-"

Hermione lead her brother towards a full length mirror, laughing at the surprised expression, "-that created a lightening bolt-"

"That struck me." Asked a confused twin, as he started putting a 'Star Lab' sweatshirt on, "Lightening gave me abs?"

"Your physiology had been altered." Wells added.

Caitlin held a clipboard, as she read over her noted, "Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a state of chronic and unexplained rapid cellular regeneration."

Barry took a hold of his sisters arms, as he tried to leave, "I feel fine, I-" He looked down at his sweatshirt, before looking at the three, "Can I keep this?" After a nod from Wells, he quickly lead his sister out of the building.

"Bye!" Was all she could manage, as she allowed her brother to drag her out, just happy that he was back with them, "Let me guess first stop, Iris?"

All Barry did was grin, knowing his sister knew him so well, "Than Joe."

 **A/N: I again apologize for grammar, and spelling. I hope you like this chapter, and sorry it's short, since I am still recovering from being sick.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am making Cisco a couple years older than the Allen Twins, since I could not find the year he was born, so let's say it was 1987. Caitlin would be born the same time as Cisco.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, or Harry Potter.**

 **Back to the Present**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It had been three months since her brother came out of the coma, and started to take saving people, into his own hands. Now Iris was calling him the Blure, which the witch found increasingly funny, knowing her brother was not into the name.

"One Green Tea for you, and a double expresso for me, with a large chocolate chip cookie to split," Cisco offered, taking a seat next to the young woman, after handing her the tea. "Thank you for agreeing to this date, I was nervous asking you out, but Caitlin encouraged me to ask you out.

She faked a shock expression, as she looked at the scientist, "Wait this is a date?"

"Or a friendly-" He started to explain, until she rested her hand over his own shaking hand, "I-"

"Cisco, I knew this was a date, because you confirmed it three time. You made sure I knew I would be agreeing to a date, when you came to the to the Police Station to ask, in front of Joe, and my brother none the less.

"Girl, you scared me," He smiled as she let out a small giggle, "I am glad that you agreed though, but don't scare me like that again."

"I am sorry Cisco, but you look so cute, when you're explaining yourself," She leaned across the table, and kissed his cheek.

A wide grin took over his face, as he leaned forward to take her free hand, "So you think I am cute?"

"Now Mister Ramon, no need to get cocky, and I am not one to repeat myself," The witch explained, taking a bite of the cookie, which he was holding with his other hand. "I love chocolate chip cookies."

"I thought it would be romantic to share a cookie, but now I see that I should had bought two," Cisco took the last bite of cookie, and stood to his feet, to return to the counter again when he felt her take his hand, "Don't you want another cookie?"

"How about we go to the park," She slowly dragged him towards the double doors, and towards where the park was.

"Yes ma'am," He mockingly saluted, as he allowed her to drag him from the cafe.

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

"This is weird, I am moving back into Joe's, and you're moving out," Barry watched as his sister magicked her few remaining books, and filled the boxes, "How did he take you being a witch?"

"He wanted to call me the Witch, until I told him how insulting it sounded, so he settle on just calling me my name," She smiled as she looked at her brother, who was staring a her stuff bear, "Remember mom, and dad, won us each an animal, when we attended our third grade fair." She wrapped her arms around her brother, after placing the bear away, and smiled up at him, "You can visit Cisco, and me, whenever you want to brother, and we'll still see each other at work."

"Now I know how you felt, when I decided to move out of the house," He walked over to the box, and gently laid the bear inside, before carrying it out of the room, just as her boyfriend entered ready for the next. "Hey you."

Cisco wrapped his arms around her waist, as he leaned in to kiss her, "I am so glad that you said you'd move in with me."

"You painted your room red, with our names above the bed, how can I turn your question down," She giggled as he tossed her on the empty mattress, forgetting where they were, "We should wait till we're at home, instead of my childhood room, Cisco."

"Yeah, it would be awkward if Joe walked in," Cisco agreed, helping his girlfriend up from the bed, and out of the empty room. "Caitlin said it might have been too much to paint the room, and you would feel pressured to say yes, so I am glad she was wrong."

"I thought it was very you," Hermione explain, "and I love you."

"I love you to, Mina," He agreed, taking a hold of her hand, as they stopped in front of Joe, Iris, and Barry, who were standing by the door.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her sister-like-friend, as tears started to fall down, "We are planning a weekly girls night, and you better send me you links, when you post you blog."

"You know I will girl," Iris agreed, not noticing the look her brother, Joe, and Cisco, exchanged at the invite.

Joe pulled his second daughter into his arms, land looked at the scientist, "If you harm a hair on her, I have ways to make you dissapear."

"Papa Joe," Hermione exclaimed, lightly punching his chest, "He wouldn't hurt me, and I won't hurt him." She stepped in front of her brother, and kissed his cheek, "Wednesday breakfasts, and we'll always know one another are safe, if you keep wearing that necklace I gave you."

"I never took it off," Barry explained, kissing his sisters forehead, "See you at work tomorrow."

She turned to Cisco, and took a hold of her hands, "Are you ready to go home?"

He just smiled as he lead her to his van, after saying his goodbyes to the Allen-West household, "I like that you're already calling my place, home."

"Well it is our home," She smiled as the left her childhood home.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Hermione smiled as she woke up next to the man, who had won her heart somehow, as he slept beside her, "Thank you Cisco, for being there for me while my brother went through his transition, and even when he was in the coma. You were always there, if I had a question for you, and I love you."

"So do you always give thanks, this early in the morning, babe?"

The young woman blushed as she sat up in bed, not thinking he was awake, and turned her back to him, "I thought you were asleep, but no I don't always, you just looked so-"

"I wanted to ask you out, ever since you first came to visit your brother, but I knew it wasn't the right time," He pulled her back into his arms, so that he was snuggling against his chest, "Neither of us has to work today, let's stay in bed until later, then I will make you breakfast before going to visit my mom."

She smiled as she cupped his face in her palms, "I hope she likes me."

"She'll love you, as much as I do," He assured, before capturing her lips with his.

A girl could get used to this.

"Mom, her name is Her-Mion-e, not Harmony," Cisco explained, as the Ramon's, and Hermione sat at the table, enjoying there meal. He leaned into his girlfriend, who was sitting on his right, "I apologize."

Hermione just kissed his cheek, before turning to the lady of the house, with a warm smile "You could call me Herms, that's what Papa Joe and my family call me when we're at home."

Dante on the other hand, had no trouble remembering her name, smiled at his brother as he addressed the young woman, "How did a girl like you, ever end up with my brother?"

"Leave your brother alone," Mr. Ramon warned his oldest son, before looking at the young woman, "You can all me Anthony, and my wife Maria, we're glad our son had found someone."

"Hermes, what do your parents do?" Maria asked, not noticing her son shake his head.

"Papa Joe is a detective at the police station, which my brother and I work," Hermione explained, taking her boyfriend hand, which was resting on her knee, "You have a beautiful home, I love the Spanish Paintings."

"So Joe, is he your father?" Anthony asked, also not see his son shake his head.

Cisco stood abruptly, causing all the attention to focus on him, but not caring as he looked at his girlfriend, "Are you ready to go, we have breakfast with your family, if-"

"It's alright sweety," The witch waited till her boyfriend sat back down, before turning back to look at his parents, keeping the smile on her face, "Cisco is worried I will be upset, talking about my parents. My mother was murdered when I was eleven, and my father was a doctor and framed for her death. Of course, Barry, and I, knew he didn't hurt our mom, so now we are working to find who did kill her, or to free my dad at the very least. Papa Joe has been like a second father to me, and His daughter Iris is like a sister."

Marie looked at her husband, before jumping out of her chair, and wrapping her arms around the young woman, "You can call me Mama Maria, and welcome to the family."

Dante looked at his brother, and patted his on the back, "I am having a concert next Saturday, you two should come see me play like you use to when we were kids."

"Your brother says you play brilliantly, and I would love to watch, but he is right we need to go. We have an early day tomorrow," Hermione smiled as she allowed her boyfriend to help her to her feet, and lead her around the table, to say goodbye to his family, "Thank you for having me over for dinner, it was amazing, Goodnight."

"It was nice meeting you," Anthony agreed, as he walked the two to the door, and watched them head to there van, "She's certainly special."

"Still can't believe Cisco brought a girl home," Dante added, watching through the window, before helping his mom with the dishes.

"I hope to see a lot more of her," Maria added, following her son into the kitchen, "Cisco was sweet trying to spare her feelings, but I am glad she trusted us enough, to tell us the truth about her family."

"So am I, love," Agreed Anthony, as he started to dry the dishes, all with thoughts of the youngest Ramon, and his new love.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and I know it's all lovey-dovey, but this is mainly about Hermione, and I really love her with Cisco. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Have a good night.**


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N: So thanks for the great reviews. How do you like my cover art, had to draw something myself.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I own the cover art, but not Harry Potter, or Flash..****

 ** **Four Months Later****

Hermione knew three things to be true: Her father was innocent. She loved her twin, with every fiber in her body, and lastly she loved Cisco Ramon. But at the moment in the restroom, as she faced the mirror with the stick in her hand, she still could not believe the words displayed. Or maybe she was afraid of how this might effect her, and Cisco's relationship.

"If you want a ride to work, the Cisco mobile leaves in ten minutes babe!" Cisco called from the other room, probably the kitchen since he liked to prepare breakfast for them in the mornings, when he got to go to work late.

She vanished the stick in thin air, before washing her hands, and leaving there small restroom, "I'm not working today, remember?" She wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck, and placed on his cheek, "Good morning, baby. I actually have a week off, and so I thought I would tag along with you to work."

He grinned as he turned to pull his girl on his lap, and brought her lips to his, before bringing a spoonful of cheerios to her mouth, "You need to eat before we leave."

She smiled as she accepted the bite, before going to sit in her own seat, and finishing the breakfast, "Cisco?"

"What's up, babe?" He asked as he brought there bowls to the sink, and soaked them in the water.

"Have you ever thought of having a family, you know of your own?" The witch asked, as she went to where the fridge was, and removed the sacked lunches she made the night before.

"I never gave it much thought before, but since we been together, I have thought of the idea a few times," Something she loved about him, was his honesty.

"How about eight months from now, give or take," She winced when she heard the sound of shattered glass, and jumped when she felt familiar strong arms, wrapping from behind her, "I suppose I could had told you in a better way."

"I love you so much," He turned her, so that she was facing him, than noticed the tears, "Are these happy tears?"

"More like relieved tears," She answered honestly, wasn't sure how you would take the news, to be completely honest with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his mouth down to hers, "I love you too, Cisco."

He wiped her tears after there kiss, and walked over to where his keys were hanging, then reached for her hand, "So now it's way past ten minutes, and I'm really late for work."

"You're always late," She teased accepting his hand.

"I will ask Caitlin, if she could examin you, I-"

"Cisco, I am going to have to tell her, about me being a witch than," She looked to her boyfriend with a smile, knowing how much he trusted the other woman, "But for now let us wait a week, or two, and enjoy the news in private."

"Alright, if you want to wait, than I won't tell anyone," He assured as he pulled the van, up to his spot in Star Labs, "So you got a week off?"

"With my brother doing everything the speedster way, there really isn't much that only he can't fix, and to tell you the truth it's frustrating," She smiled as her boyfriend helped her from the van, and took her hand in his, as they made it up to the lab. "Maybe with Caitlin knowing, I might be able to place better wards on the suite, as long as Well's is not around. I don't trust that man as far as I could throw him, and magically I could throw him a far ways, that's why I worry about you working with him."

"I still don't know why you don't trust him, but I am not going to argue with you," He stopped right in front of the elevator, and pulled the young woman into his arms, "I love you so much, Mina."

"And you know I love you," The witch smiled, before pulling the scientist into the elevator, "And now you incredibly late for work, and we been here for fifteen minutes already."

 ** **A/N: I hope that you like this FanFiction, and like this chapter. Hope that you forgive me for all the spelling errors, and grammar. Thanks for your great reviews.****


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am glad you guys likes the last chapter, and wish the same of this one you're about to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, Harry Potter, or the song 'You are my Sunshine' which my mom used to sing to my sister.**

 **Three Months Later**

In the last three months her brother saved the city, and they lost two friends, Eddy, and Ronnie, after a short reuniting with his love Caitlin. Causing the two girls Iris, and Caitlin, to become close friends sharing the same lost, in losing there loves.

She smiled at her image in the mirror, as she cradled the small bulge in her palms, as she wear the pink dress Iris had gotten her, as she sang softly.

"You are my Sunshine,

my only Sunshine.

You make me happy,

when skies are gray.

You'll never know dear,

how much I love you.

Please don't take,

my Sunshine away."

Cisco smiled as he came up behind his girlfriend, and placed his own hands over hers, placing feather like kisses to his throat, "You look so sexy, can we just stay home?"

"I want to visit my dad, and you said you wanted to come with mem," The witch explained, grabbing her sweater at the foot of the bed, and kissing her boyfriend before going to the door.

"Alright, probably better to meet him, in a situation he can beat me up for beating his baby up," Cisco caved, taking a hold of Hermione's hand, and wrapping the other around her waist.

"I still don't understand, why you want me to wait a couple minutes, before going into the room with you," She counted the bills she had gathered the day before, since she was now allowed to visit, where they didn't talk with a part-ion between them.

"I have a question to ask him," He explained, before turning the volume up, so she wouldn't as further question.

 **The Prison**

Henry watched as his daughter walked to the vending machines, to gather snack for them to share, unless it was chocolate chip cookie. Than turned his attention to the young man, who was best friends with his son, and the father of his future grandchild. He thought over the quick question, which the young scientist asked, once his daughter was far enough away, and rubbed his face, "You want my permission, so you could marry my little girl?"

"Yes Sir," The younger man answered, straightening the collar of his shirt, as he glanced back at his girlfriend, "She means so much for me, and I promise to take care of her, and our daughter."

"So if I were to say no, you wouldn't propose to that girl there," Henry laughed, as he watched his daughter struggle to carry, the food she had while getting beverages for the three, "I find my approval, will stop you from asking her, and her saying yes to the question."

"You're right it wouldn't stop me, in fact I could have asked Joe or Barry, and gained there approval to propose. The other hand of the matter is, both your kids love you, and I wanted to ask the father of the woman I am in love-" Cisco stood when Hermione reapproached the table, and helped her spread out the small feast, before helping her into her own seat, "Three bags of chocolate chips?"

"I couldn't make up which brand I wanted, I got you guys some chips, and party mix," She stared at her father, and smiled a little, "So what were you two talking about?"

"About how much we both love you," The scientist answered, sneaking a glance towards the older man, "You're not suppose to have soda."

"Caitlin said once in a while was alright," Hermione protested, as she popped open her sprite, and took a sip, "Besides there no caffeine in Sprite, or some Root Beers."

"Your mother use to sneak Soda's, while she was pregnant with you two, by waiting until I left for work," Henry smiled, drinking his own drink, while opening a bag of chips, "So you guys have room for the baby?"

"We only have one bedroom in our apartment, but the landlord is going to let us know, when she has a two bedroom available," Hermione answered as she rested her head on Cisco's shoulder, "But for now our home is perfect."

"So how is Barry?" Henry asked, as he leaned in towards the couple, "He's not putting his life in anymore danger, is he?"

"You mean since sealing the black hole?" The witch glared at her bag of cookies, before turning a smile to her father, "He's been buying this little guy things, that our apartment is starting to look like a toy store."

"I thought you were having a little girl, Cisco said daughter," Explained Henry, staring at the young man.

"He thinks it's a little girl, but I think we're having a boy," Answered Hermione, as she rested a hand to her stomach, "He's been kicking a lot today, since this morning."

"I would love either." Henry smiled, as he watched the young man, place his own hand over his daughters hand as they enjoyed the feel of the baby, "I think you couldn't have picked a better man, Hermione. I can see that he truly cares about you two already, and your well beings."

"I truly love your daughter, Sir," Cisco placed a gentle kiss to the side of his girlfriends head, before standing to his own feet, "I am going to get you a bottle of water, and let you have alone time with you dad for a couple minutes, "He smiled at the fowl face she made, "Caitlin also said lots of water, so no making ugly faces, not that you could ever be ugly to me," he captured her lips for a quick peck, before leaving the two to talk.

Henry just smiled at the love scene, and how much the young couple, reminded him of when he first met his wife. "He cares about you."

"He's got a heart as big as Barry, and when he loves some one, he loves hard," Hermione smiled, sliding a bag of cookies to her father, "Your favorite."

"You use to sneak into the kitchen, when I got of of work, and we'd talk over a milk and cookies," He smiled at the memmory, "You use to complain about Barry, and how he was so annoying, but I am glad you grew close."

"I am lucky to have such an amazing family, with amazing men in my life," She stood to her feet, when the officer let everyone know it was the end of visiting hours, and hugged her father, "I will see you next month, I love you daddy."

"I love you baby, and give your brother my love too," He returned the hug before turning to follow the other inmates back, thinking of his children, and the people on there lives.

She waited until her father was out of sight, before breaking down in tears, allowing her boyfriend to wrap his arms around her, "I hate leaving him in this place, almost wish I hadn't had talked my brother out of breaking our dad out. I want to go home now, I am getting tires."

"Alright baby," He took her hand, and lead her out of the building.

 **Later That Day**

Barry sat beside his twin, as they watched 'Singing in the Rain', like they used to when they were children. He had his arm wrapped around his sister, with a bowl of popcorn between them, "Remember when we use to watch this, whenever we had a bad day at school?"

"I use to have a crush on Donald O'Connel, and you use to tease me," Hermione remembered smiling at her brother, "We're closer to getting dad out, right?"

"Joe said it was just a matter of time," Her brother explained, looking up as his best friend entered the house, with three boxes of pizza, "Don't worry about that, just focus on yourself, and my niece, or nephew."

"So one extra cheese pizza, and two pepperoni pizzas, hot from the pizza shop," Cisco announced, as he set the food on the coffee table, "and I Ice Tea, to help wash it all down, along with your very own thousand island." He sat on the other side of his girlfriend, as she magicked there cups, and plates into the room, "I love your magic, Baby."

She smiled as she handed her brother one of the boxes, and grabbed a couple slices from there own, "I still can't believe how much you each, and don't gain an ounce, while I on the other hand will gain a pound for each slide." She smiled at her boyfriend, as he wrapped an arm around her, "You're having our baby, and I would be worried if you weren't gaining wait, instead of gaining weight."

"Besides it's the baby that's gaining the weight, not just you sister," Added her twin, already on his second box, "Thanks for inviting me over, wanted to give Joe, and Iris, some time alone."

"I love having you here, Barry," Assured the expecting mother, kissing her brother on the cheek, before standing to her feet, and taking a hold of her boyfriends hand, "I need you to help me with something in the bedroom, Babe, we'll be right back Barry."

Cisco had been rubbing small circles on the back of her neck, knowing what it would do to her, as she talked to her brother. Causing him to smile as he was pulled from the couch, and practically dragged into the bedroom, "Help yourseld to anything in the kitchen."

The two didn't come back out, for another couple of hours, when they each needed a drink. They noticed that the kitchen was cleaned, and there guest was passed out on the couch.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, I feel bad for leaving him alone for so long," The witch explained, as she looked over the back of the couch, and stared at her sleeping twin.

"He's a big boy Mina, and I am sure he was fine," Assured her boyfriend, as he reached for her hand, to lead her back to the bedroom, "It's time to go to sleep now, you've had a long day."

"Alright," She smiled as she allowed herself to be lead back into the bedroom, and smiled as he helped her into bed, "I love you, Cisco Ramon."

"I love you too, Hermione Allen." He returned, before turning of the lights, and wrapping the now sleeping woman in his arms, "For the rest of my life."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know there was a lot of visiting, but I wanted to share her relationships with the men in her life.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am glad you guys likes the last chapter, and wish the same of this one you're about to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, and Harry Potter.**

 **One Month Later**

Hermione stared at the younger sister of Leonard Snart, as the woman sat in the center of the lap, while Her boyfriend, Caitlin, and Dr. Stein tried to figure a way to remove the bomb from her neck. None of them noticing her arrival, "What kind of father would put a bomb in there daughters neck?"

Lisa stared at her, noticing the bump of the woman, than back to the group, "Not a very good one."

"How long were you standing there?" Cisco asked, as he approached the woman he loved, and started to lead her out of the room, "I don't think you should be here-"

She easily stepped out of reach, and re enetered the room, and stared at her boyfriend, "I heard enough about how you were going to be the one, that takes the bomb from her neck, and I say none of you will put your live's at risk." She glared at Dr. Stein, who actually come to think of the young woman, as a granddaughter, "and I am sure your wife would be mad, if she learned what you planned, Doctor." She walked to the woman, and placed her own hand on the spot, where the xrays showed the bombs location, "I can remove it without anyone taking risk." She stared at the scream as she focus the spell, on it's goal target, "Evanesco."

"Where did it go?" Lisa, stared in shock at the lack of bomb, than at the woman who removed it just like that.

"I vanished it from existence," She turned to her boyfriend, and than looked at her belly, "There was no way I was going to let this child, grow up not knowing the people I love, because some asshole doesn't know how to be a father." She had tears in her eyes, as she stared at the three ashamed scientist, "I am staying at Joe's," and just like that she vanished.

Cisco groaned, not liking when he was in trouble, and than turned to his to companions, "I need to go talk to her."

Once out of the Star Lab, she wrapped her arm around her necklace, and focused on her brother knowing he'd be where ever Leonard Snart was. And vanished from the parking lot, to where the diamond heist was taking place.

She found the Flash (her brother), Leonard, and Lewis, standing next to the safe, "You are a despicable man, placing a bomb in there own daughters neck, and blackmailing you son." She softened as she looked at Leonard, "The bomb has been removed, your sister is safe."

"Kill the girl, Son," Lewis stared at his son, than smirked at the young woman, "You look like your at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Make me proud son, and shoot the bitch."

Instead of shooting the woman, Leonard turned to face his father, and shot an icycle through his chest, "Like I give a damn of making you proud."

Barry gently removed the gun from Snart, as the other man knelt beside his, and than placed a hand to his should. Leaving as soon as the police showed up, as his sister vanished right after the murder.

Cisco had gone over to Joe's to look for his girlfriend, called Barry, Caitlin, and even his own parents. No one of there friends knew where she was, and by the time he finally got home, he was drained. He went straight to the kitchen, in hopes of finding the list, of other numbers to places she liked to frequent, He did a double back though, when he noticed her standing in the doorway, of there shared bedroom with tears in her eyes.

"How can a father do that, to there own child?" She cried, as she hurried into her worried boyfriends arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I would never let someone do that to our child."

He sighed in relief, just enjoying being about to hold her, as he stroked her hair, "We're not going to let anyone hurt our child, I promise you Mina, alright?"

"I am sorry about getting so mad, I knew guys were just trying to help, and I am glad I got there before you did something," She stared up into her boyfriends eyes, and wiped his now forming cheers, "I love you, but if you ever put your lide in that kind of danger, I would strangle you."

"You should know me by now," He smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I always know what I am doing."

She let out a tearful laugh, as she stepped out of his embrace, "Mr. Ramon, what did I tell you about being cocky?"

He smiled as he took her hands, and gave her a kiss, leading her to the sofa, "Yeah, yeah, how about watching 'Sining in the Rain'?" He asked knowing it was her cheer-ma-up movie, "Please don't worry me like that again, I couldn't find you anywhere."

"After seeing Snart kill his father, I realized that this was where I needed to be, with the man I love," She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Let's get married."

Cisco pulled the ring out of his pocket, that he carried for the last month, and held it in front of her, "Alright, but if anyone asks, I asked you over a candle lit dinner."

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, because I enjoyed writing this chapter. Again sorry for the grammar, and spelling. I hope you like this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for you wonderful reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my imagination.**

 **Chapter 7**

Hermione rubbed her temples, as she leaned her head back, sitting in her desk, "Why is it so hot in here, Barry?"

"It's like the Arctic in here, what do you mean it's hot," Her twin asked, as he stared over the files, which there boss asked to look over.

She shot a dirty look to him, as she stood to her feet, knocking her cup of pencils over in the process, "Are you telling me that I don't know my own body?"

He gulped as she approached, than in flash speed left, and then reappeared with a red Icee cup, "Here."

She smiled at her brother, as she took the ice beverage from him, and went over to the window, "I can't believe I'm going to be a a mom."

"You're going to be a great mom," Her twin assured, coming up to stand behind his wife, and rested his hands on her shoulders, "I will make sure this child will be in a world, where harm will never come their way."

"Even I know I can't protect my son from all his boo boo's, all we can do is be there for him, when he needs us to be," She walked over to the double doors after grabbing her purse, and turned to look at her brother, "Barry, you need him to make his mistakes, that way he can learn in life."

"I know that," Answered Barry, grabbing his own things, and wrapping an arm around his sister. "You think you're having a boy, and he thinks it's a little girl, why not just find out for certain?"

"Because we want to be surprised," Hermione answered, as they entered the elevator, "But if you want to know ask Caitlin, I told her she's allowed to tell the others, as long as we're not in the know. Just buy neutral color clothes, so we don't know the gender, alright?"

"I will wait till I meet my niece, or nephew, in a couple months," He smiled as she handed him her drink, and then took a sip himself, "You know I would do anything for you, right sister?"

"And I you, brother," Returned the young woman.

Both siblings smiling, as they made their way to Star Lab.

* * *

There was a loud knock coming from the front door, waking both Cisco, and Hermione from their sleep. Since it was three in the morning, and the couple had been asleep, before being woken.

The scientist made sure to keep his girlfriend behind him, as they made their way to the door, knowing she wouldn't have stayed in the room anyway. He stopped a couple feet from the door, not wanting to get closer, "Hey man we're trying to get sleep, so this better be important, and you better tell me your name if you want us to open the door."

"It's Leonard Snart, now open the damn door, or I will break it down," Came the smooth voice, of one of Flash's enemies, sometimes not so enemy like man, "I need the witch."

"How did he know?" Cisco asked while whispering,

"He saw me pop into the tower when his father was threatening to blow Lisa's head off, and probably put the pieces together," Hermione explained, as she walked to the door, and calmly opened it for the man, "Mr. Snart."

"Miss Allen, I have questions to ask, and you're the only one to answer them," He glided into the room, and went straight to the fridge, and pulled out a couple of glasses, "Have you heard of the Hero's of Tomorrow?"

"Dude, you couldn't have come later, my girlfriend needs her sleep," Complained Cisco, as he went to put the cups back, and start to lead his girlfriend back to bed, "Sit on the couch and wait, just let us sleep."

Hermione just turned out of her boyfriends reach, and went to face the other man, "Dr. Stien, he was recruited to join the team, and he said you were as well. What did you need to ask?"

"Is there a way I would be able to stay in touch with my sister, so she knows I am alright, like the necklace you and Barry share," Asked Snart, pulling out a pair of matching bracelets, and held them out to her, "I want my sister to know I am with her, even when I am somewhere in tomorrow."

"My tutor left directions for me, so I would be able to make more, in case my brother lost his. I would need some of your sisters DNA, and some of-" Before she finished her instruction, she was handed a scrunchy with hair, "That should do it, just give me twenty minutes, don't want to mess it up."

"I have nowhere else to be, take your time," Captain Cold stared at her expecting stomach than at the scientist who was glaring from the small kitchen table. "So any idea for names?"

This is going to be a long night/ morning...

* * *

Barry fell back on the couch laughing, as Cisco explained about there visitor, before sobering up a little, "He noticed how my necklace glowed yellow when the two of us were together, and then was blue when I visited him at the prison. I told him blue meant you were safe, and yellow was saying you were near, and red meant death."

"So he just assumed Mina, was able to make one herself or did you tell him? How did he get out of prison," Cisco asked coming out of Joe's kitchen, with a casserole dish, while the head of the house brought out a bowl of salad.

"I think whoever was in charge of the Hero's of Tommorrow, were the ones that took him out to help them," Answered the witch, smiling at her brother, as she rubbed her stomach, "Papa Joe, this looks amazing."

"I enjoy having my kids here," Joe answered, wrapping his arms around, the young woman that was like a second daughter, "No more answering doors after midnight young lady, your brother may think it's funny but it's not, you could have-"

"Joe, I am perfectly fine taking care of myself, and those I love," She assured looking lovingly to her boyfriend.

Cisco smiled as he helped the young woman to the chair, and then sat beside her, "I agree with Joe, someone worse could have been at the door, and you-"

"But I am okay, now let's eat," The witch explained, starting to fill her plate, and ignoring the looks of the other.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I have had fun writing it, sorry for the shortness. I also apologize for lack of spelling, and grammar check.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the spelling, and grammar. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or XMEN.**

 **Gentle Hearts – Chapter Thirteen**

"You're nine months pregnant, I should stay home," Cisco explained, as he sat beside his fiancee, who was looking over some file, "You should be resting, and not looking at anything work related," he went to remove the files, only to have them pulled away.

The witch sighed as she looked at the man she loved, as she rested her files on the table beside her, and looked at the man she loved, "I feel fine Cisco, and I need to do something, instead of just sit around doing nothing. Caitlin said everything was fine, and it is common-"

Cisco took the hand of the expecting mother, and stared into her eyes, "Come to work with me, Babe."

"I will do that for you, that way you don't miss work, and I could see if Caitlin will give do sonogram," The witch answered as she got to her feet, taking her files with her, and grabbing her purse, "Let's go."

Cisco smiled as he followed after his girlfriend, taking her hand as they exited the building, "Has she shown you what she did?"

"She put a nursery room, incase you have to bring the baby to work with you, when I go back to work," Hermione explained, as they drove towards Star Labs.

The new Wells watched the couple, as they sat at the desk, with a far off look. He kept his distant from the other scientist, Iris, Joe, and Barry, but was surprising more opened with the twin sister, of the man he wanted help from. He sat beside the mother to be, when he noticed her wince, as she rubbed her lower stomach. The two scientist were in the other room, working on a way for Jake to get his speed back.

Well's handed the young woman a glass of water, as he stared ahead of him, "How are you feeling?"

"Thank you," The expecting mother smiled, as she took a sip of the water, than looked towards where her boyfriend was coming out of the lab, "Cisco sweety, can you call Barry, Joe, and Iris, let them know that I am in labor."

Cisco didn't even stop what he was doing, as he took out his phone, and made the calls. It wasn't until he was on the phone with Joe, that he realized what he was saying, causing him to drop the phone as he hurried to his girlfriends side. He knelt down beside her, as he took a hold of her hand, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Are you okay?" Barry asked speeding into the building, and leaning towards his twin, "What do we need to do?"

Caitlin just calmly walked to the young mother, and helped her towards the bed, and hooked her to the monitors. She looked at the other two men, and Well's, who had followed them into the room, "Barry go get some ice chips, Wells can you go wait for Iris, and Joe, and Cisco stay calm or I will kick you out."

The two of three men left the room, as the father to be went to stand beside his girlfriend, and took a hold of her hand, "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling contractions?"

"Because they were far between, and I felt fine?" Hermione explained, she looked towards the other woman, "My contractions are now three minutes apart, and my water broke ten minutes ago, I just magically cleaned the mess as not to alarm Dr. Well's. If you don't mind now Caitlin, I would like to get this kid out of me."

The other woman smiled as she got in position, and started to instruct the mother to be, "Sounds like a plan to me."

 **An Hour Later**

Hermione smiled as she stared down at her baby, as he fiancee sat on the bed beside her, the other were standing around her bed. "You're daddy was right, and he won't let me forget it either, my little darling."

"She's the most beautiful creature I ever seen," The new father cooed, as he gently removed his daughter from the new mom, as he stared down at her, "What should we call her?"

"Minerva Nora Ramone," Answered the new mother, as she looked towards her twin, who was holding her hand, "Isn't she beautiful, Uncle Barry."

"I'm an uncle now," Barry smiled as he watched his best friend, and new niece together, "Where did you find the name Minerva?"

"I don't know but it just seemed right for her, Severus, he use to talk about his friends from the magical world. He talked about a strong witch, who one one of the few brightest witches of his time, and so I thought my daughter should have a name based on a strong person," Hermione answered looking towards her fiancee, then back towards her father figure, "Papa Joe, want to hold your granddaughter?"

Joe looked towards his own daughter, who gave him an encouraging smile, as he accepted the baby from the young man, "I don't care what your mom named you, I am calling you Mini," he pressed a kiss to the small baby's forehead, and smiled at the young mother, "Your mom would be proud of you, and love her name."

"Minerva Nora Ramone," Cisco tested as he stared at the woman he loved, and took a hold of her hand, "I love that name."

"I am glad you like the name," The new mother answered followed by a yawn, as she closed her eyes, "I am so tired."

Caitlin gently took the baby from Joe, and placed her back in her mothers arms, as Well's pushed a cradle next to the bed, "Why don't we all let you rest, and let us know if you guys need anything." She lead all the others from the designated room, leaving the new parents alone with there new daughter.

Cisco wrapped his arms around his wife, allowing her to rest her head against his chest, and kissed the top of her head, "Get some rest babe."

"Good night, and thank you," The young mother smiled as she closed her eyes, and allowed sleep to take over, as he daughter slept beside her in the cradle.

"Thank you for such a beautiful daughter," The new father whispered, smiling down at his sleep fiancee'. "I love you."

Life was definitely good...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Hermione, and Barry are twins. She finds love in Cisco, and helps her brother out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash, or Harry Potter.**

 **Pairing: Hermione / Cisco, Isis /Barry**

 **A Week Later**

"How is my favorite, niece?" Barry asked as he sat with his niece in the West living room, beside his twin sister.

Hermione smiled as she watched her brother, play with her daughter, "You're her only uncle, Barry."

He smiled at his sister, as he used his speed to vibrate the baby to sleep, and placing her in the small baby cot, "Great, so no more competition."

"I wish you lived with us to get her to sleep, my rocking just isn't the same, as you vibrating her. You know how many quarters I wasted, to put in the washing machines downstairs, just for her to calm down." The young mother rested her head back on the sofa, and closed her eyes. "Cisco has been great though, taking her for car rides, so I could sleep a little."

Cisco came out of the kitchen, followed by Joe with a box of pizza, and wrapped his arms around his fiancee, "Of course I help you out, you do so much for both of us, you need as much rest as you can get."

Joe set the boxes of pizza down on the table, and bent down to lift up his granchild, and started rocking her, "You're not giving your mom a hard time at night, are you Mini?"

"She's getting better at night," The young mother explained, as she closed her eyes, and moved her head to her brothers shoulders, "Like I said, Cisco is a great help."

"Well Papa Joe is going to baby sit you tonight, so your parents could get some sleep," The older man explained, as he made silly faces for the baby, than looked at the young woman, "Let's eat first.

 **A Couple More Weeks Later**

Hermione smiled as she watched her fiancee, as he rocked the baby back and forth, as she prepared the bottle, "Still can't believe she is here."

"I know, but at the same time, I don't remember life without her," The new father smiled, as he walked into the kitchen, and took a seat at the table, "I am glad about having time off."

"I am enjoying spending this time with you, and Minerva, you're two of the best things in my life," Commented the new mother.

Cisco smiled as his fiancee took the baby from his arms, and sat in the chair opposite him, as she started to feed there daughter, "Why do you pump your milk, instead of just breast feed?"

"Because, when I return to work and your mom starts watching her, it will be easier for her to feed her. I don't want Minerva to starve herself, because she can't get to me," Answered Hermione, smiling down at her sleeping daughter, "She's so amazing."

"What's also amazing, is mother knows how to pronounce Minerva, but still calls you Harmony," Laughed the scientist.

The witch giggled, recalling the older woman, who treated her like a daughter, "I love your mom, she's a great help."

"I am lucky to have a mom like her," Agreed Cisco, standing to his feet, and taking his daughter back, "I'll lay her in the crib, and we can watch a movie."

The young mother smiled, as she followed her lover into there room, where there was a white crib at the foot of there bed, watching as her gently laid there daughter down, "You're an amazing father."

Her smiled, as he turned and faced his fiancee, wrapping his arms around her, "And your an amazing mother."

Life was good.

 **Three Months Later**

She smiled as she watched Wells, and his daughter talking, after being rescued from Jake just the month before. She was glad her brother was able to save the young woman, and reunite her with her father again. Jesse was an optimistic young woman, who wanted to make a difference in the world, but her father was to worried to give her room.

"Minerva is going to be a dare devel," Exclaimed her brother, after taking her around Star Lab, at a semi fast speed. He was now holding a calm niece, as he continued to allow his arms to vibrate, since the little girl enjoyed the motion, "I can't believe how much she's growing."

"Don't let Cisco hear that, he wanted her to stay tiny, until she was eighteen," Teased the mother, as she went to stand beside her brother, and looked down at her baby, "Sure Minerva, you scream your lungs out for everyone else, but are as calm as a cucumber for your uncle."

"Of course, I'm just that much more awesome, than these other guys," Explained the now cocky twin, as he handed the baby to his sister, "So have you found a place yet."

"The house across the street from Joe is for sale, so Cisco, and I put a down payment down," Answered the witch, as she laid her daughter, in a portable crib. She found that her daughter already enjoyed visiting her dad, and everyone else at the lab.

Cisco came into the room, carrying a couple of bags of take out, and smiled as he leaned down to kiss his fiancee, "I dinner everyone, time to eat."

"Why didn't you tell me you found a house," Barry asked, grabbing his container of food, and sitting at one of the stools.

"Because we wanted to make sure it was our house, before we announced we were moving," Hermione smiled as her boyfriend handed her a ceaser chicken salad, before he sat beside her.

"Yeah, we just got the confirmation call this morning," Added Cisco, as he looked down at his phone, "We move into next week."

Jesse, and Wells came to join them, taking out there own carton of food, "I could always babysit Minerva, if you, and Cisco wanted to have a date night."

"Other words, she wants an excuse to get a break from me." Wells teased, smiling at his daughter, as she rolled her own eyes.

"You don't need an excuse to visit, Jesse, you're always welcome to hang out," Assured Hermione, smiling at the newer edition to there group.

"Actually, how about a dinner, and a movie Friday night?" Cisco asked, wrapping his arm around his girlfriends chair.

The witch smiled, as she stared at her boyfriend, and than looked to Jesse, "How about this Friday, say around six?"

"I'll be there," Jesse agreed, finishing her food up, "Thank you."

Life was good.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, it just came to me.**


End file.
